Maximum Remake
by Ellie4842
Summary: A mix of some of my favourite fan fictions about Maximum Ride. Better than the summary sounds.
1. Chapter 0: AN

Hey, I would just like to say that this is my first fan fiction, and if you don't like it then fine. Not everyone will like my writing or my 'couples', and I don't mind. Anyways, the characters all have different names and/or images but the personality's will most likely stay the same.

Sam - Max

Calvin - Iggy

Kyle - Gazzy

Emmy - Ella

Ellie - Nudge

Jackson - Fang

Nicky - Lissa

Celia - Brigid

Ashley - Maya? (or Lissa 2)

Secondly, as the summary inquires this is a bunch of fan fictions mushed together. The plot is entirely mine but not all of the ideas so, I'm just going to say the names of the Book/fan fictions I looked at.

\- A Cinderella Story (Mark Rosman)

\- The New Me (NotSureYetHunny - The story is SUPER great!)

\- Maximum Ride (JamesPatterson - Super Cool Dude)

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

When Samantha was only five, her mom and dad divorced. Apparently her dad, injected some kind of eagle DNA into Samantha and Devan so they grew wings, but that will take more effect later in the story. She knew that her father didn't know where her mom went. After years of stress and hard work, Samantha and her older brother Devan allowed her father to get re-married. "He'll be happier this way." She thought, "I'm too much to care for in his condition. This was only partly true. Her father had gotten sort of sick, but Samantha was the one to take care of him. He had remarried to a nice woman named Lissa. She had two daughters, Ashley and Celia. Anyways, Devan came in a couple times a week to check on his father, but he was mostly stuck with schoolwork.

Samantha's father was everything to her. Her best friend, her father and her hopes for the future. Devan was something else, they both went to the same Elementary School and are going to the same middle school. Middle school held her nightmares, like on the first day of Gr.6 her father passed away. But this was a place also for her dreams. Now she was technically in Gr.8 and had two 'main' best friends, both boys.


	3. Chapter 2

**Samantha**

The first one I met in Preschool and has been my best friend ever since. He is like my second family. His mom makes the best Cheesecake. He is super funny. And his name is Calvin. The other one is mysterious. Honestly, I don't know his name. But my other 'friends' call him MysteryMan. Which I guess is suitable.

I met him on Omegle, with the username of MM. But apparently both of our webcams weren't working and we could only talk through type. He said the M's stood for Man of Mystery. And I guess it just took off from there. He gave me his email, so we could start texting and we soon found out that we were going to the same Highschool as each other. I couldn't wait to meet him. We were in the final week of summer break. And going to the new high school. Greengale High school.

Hijackal: R U excited?

ManofMystery: Sure.

Hijackal: I can't wait to meet U!

ManofMystery: Yeah, about that

Hijackal: What?

ManofMystery: I have a girlfriend.

Hijackal: And?

ManofMystery: Type? Very protective.

Hijackal: Sounds like a slut.

ManofMystery: Excuse me?

Hijackal: Oh, sorry.

ManofMystery: SHE IS NOT A SLUT!

Hijackal: Well, I did say sorry.

ManofMystery: ...No comment

Hijackal: MayB we shouldn't meet

ManofMystery: What?

Hijackal: Maybe we shouldn't meet

ManofMystery: But I've been looking 4ward 2 the day when I could hear you laugh.

Hijackal: LOL. I just don't want 2 meet U and figure out that U R some douche

ManofMystery: Well, I know my GF will be happy.

Hijackal: Yeah?

ManofMystery: But I won't

Hijackal: GFY

ManofMystery: Well, bye Hijack

Hijackal: Later

ManofMystery: C U tomorrow

Hijackal: ...No comment

I was heartbroken, and my 'friends' would be too, they always said we made a good match.

You might be wondering why I have quotes around 'friends'. Well, they are technically, Calvin's friends. They just let me sit at their table and are really nice to me. Just to let you know, I am really quiet and Devan only stood up for me a little. Yep, brotherly love.

Well, today is the first day of Greengale, and it won't be good. I know that for sure. So, my day starts off like this.

I'm walking into the office, to get my schedule with Calvin. When I bump into a wall, but no. Like all the other stories it wasn't a wall, it was a boy. I have to look up. He had blond hair that covered one of his green eyes. The boy was wearing a dark green sweater and black jeans. "I'm so sorry." I squeaked. "You better be!" But it wasn't the boy who said that, it was a blond girl next to him. "And don't even try to steal my Jacky!" She stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "I doubt that 'Jacky' is his real name." Calvin said, stepping in front of me. "It's Jackson, Stewarts." The bo-Jackson said. "How do you know Calvin's last name?" I squeaked again. "I'm the principal's son, Nicklou." My eyes widened. I backed up but realized I was already against a wall. "Calvin, let's go." I grabbed his sleeve, he narrowed his eyes at Jackson, but turned away looking back, making sure I was following. But he couldn't see this, the girl picked me up by the collar of my shirt and hissed, " My name is Nicky Domez, and if you do anything to step out of line, I will personally come to you and rip your life out from underneath you. Understand? " I quickly nodded my head and gulped. She let go smirked and walked away. I found my locker and made it just in time for homeroom and took a seat next to Calvin and his friends. We all compared our schedules. I had almost all my classes with Calvin.

 **Period 1:**

Homeroom, Mr. Carsworth

 **Period 2:**

Art, Ms. Cannel

 **Period 3:**

Gym, Mr. Lee

 **Period 4:**

Science, Mr. Gonth

 **Lunch**

 **Period 5:**

Math, Mr. Salvis

 **Period 6:**

L.A., Ms. Judas

 **Period 7:**

S.S.,

 **Period 8:**

Health, Mr. Alpha

The only class I had alone was Art. And from the squealing from the other side of the room, coming from my step sisters, I could tell that this would be a long day.

Soon, I figured out that I'm in five of the eight periods with Nicky and/or Jackson. This was not so great. And one of those periods was art, without any of my friends. I was worried for that class.


	4. Chapter 3

**Jackson**

I was pretty bummed about not getting to meet Hijack today, so I was grouchy. Yes, you are probably 'so surprised' that I'm ManofMystery. But I am. Anyways, I met this girl and boy in the hall, and recognized them as Stewards and Nicklou and gave them a good talk, Nicky was with me though and I think she might have taken it a little too far with the Nicklou. Or what was her first name? Why do I care. Her name was Samantha. 'Sammy' had light brown hair with blond highlights. Her eyes were deep blue like crystal. With no makeup what-so-ever. She was about a 6 inches smaller than me. She smelled of fruity shampoo. Her friend, (I could tell they weren't in a relationship) had short brown hair, eyes like dark chocolate and was only 2 inches shorter than me. He really got in my face so I could smell the fresh cheesecake off and of him. My girlfriend Nicky has blond hair and neon pink highlights. Her eyes are hazel. She is about 4 inches shorter than me. She smells of hairspray. She wears dresses everyday, and wears a ton of makeup. She was the lead cheerleader at Horsewood, my old middle school. I was the school's heartbreaker. I used to be a player, but when I met Nicky I stopped. I loved her. We became part of the popular group. Where everyone want's to be, at the top of the pyramid. As you can see, I'm pretty silent. And when your silent, you're observant. That's how I know these things.

I went to Homeroom, with Nicky and noticed right away that Sammy was in that class too. "Humph!" Nicky crossed her arms, strutted away from me. That reminded me of Hijack, she said Nicky was a slut! Not true. She probably hadn't experienced love. But she seemed like a completely lovable girl. I brushed it off. I couldn't tell Nicky that I was talking to another girl, she would go crazy and break up with me. And I did not want that. I walked over to where Nicky was sitting, with the other populars. The teacher came in, "Hello Class I am Mr. Carsworth. I will be you homeroom teacher." He wrote his name on the board. "Let's go over some rules..." he droned on as I thought about Hijack.


	5. Chapter 4

**Samantha**

Just as I thought, the 'popular' group filled up quickly. I was part of the 'outcasts' group. I really didn't mind though. I thought that the outcast people were nice, and they knew what pain felt like. I felt happy around them.

Anyways, during second period, Nicky 'accidentally' spilt ACRYLIC paint all over my favourite sweater. "Oops! My bad. Did daddy give you that sweater?" Nicky taunted. Tears pricked my eyes, and threatened to spill out. I ran to the bathroom. I tried to wash out the paint, but it was Acrylic. "Not so tough, are we 'Sammy'?" Where did that nickname come from? Anyways, I knew Nicky was sent here to 'comfort' me, but never in a million years would she ever do that. "I never was." I mumbled, focusing on the sweater. "SPEAK UP DUMMY!" She slapped me across the face, making me fall. She looked at her nails and sighed. I was sure she was thinking, _Oh good! I didn't chip a nail._

"Lukey!" she called. A boy came in the girls bathroom. "Put her in her place." Nicky pointed at me. He walked up to me and punched me square in the nose. I could feel the warm blood dribbling down my face. He punched me in the gut twice. I might have broken a rib. He punched me in the eye. I closed my other one. A pause, shuffling and just when I was going to open my eye, a sharp blade pierced the skin, on my wrist. I tried to scream but something was shoved into my mouth. "Now, here is some concealer. Don't tell anyone about this, and Lukey here won't have to come after you." She turned and smiled at him. She cupped his face and whispered, "Oh, thank you Lukey. I love you." She kissed him softly, flipped her hair and strutted off.

I was hurting all over, but mostly in my heart. _I wish I wasn't so weak._ I thought to myself as I applied concealer. I had a black eye and a bleeding nose, not as bad as I once had, but still. I walked out of the bathroom and realized that third period had started. I rushed off to the gym.

When I returned home, Lissa was standing in front of me. "Ma'am?" I was instructed to call her that. "I heard you skipped class today. Hm?" She looked at me with snake green eyes. Not one of her unnatural firetruck red hairs out of place. "No Ma'am." I replied. "That's not what Ashley or Celia said." She put her hands on her hips, "Explain." "I spilled paint on myself." I lied. "Clumsy girl. Your chores are on the fridge." I nodded, "Yes Ma'am." I went to the kitchen and looked at the list. _Not too bad._ I thought.

I was finally done all my chores, "Miss Ashley? Miss Celia? Madame?" "What!" The snarky voice of my older step sister. "Dinners ready."

When they had all finished the meal, I quietly went to Lissa. "Ma'am?" She glanced over at me. "Do you know when we can take Devan back?" She slapped me. "Ignorant girl! He has been sold to the orphanage." I gasped. Lissa glared. "Excuse me Ma'am." I turned and left.

I ran to my room. And texted Mystery.

Hijackal: Mystery?

When no one answered. I thought to myself. _Who am I kidding, no one wants me in this world. He's probably having fun with his girlfriend._ I ran out the door to one of the two places I liked, the park. I ran down the sidewalk. Spotting Calvin locking the door to his house. I went to the Elementary school playground. I sat down on a bench by the pavement and lifted the small rock by the back of the bench. I didn't realize Calvin walking towards me. I pulled out the knife hiding in the hole under the rock and cut slits into my wrist. "Sam! What are you doing!?" Calvin called, now running. He surprised me so much, I cut the knife deeper than I anticipated and gasped, I had hit a nerve. I fell back and hit my head on the pavement. The last thing I heard was, "Sam...911...be alright" Then all was black.


	6. Chapter 5

**Calvin**

I was going to a movie with my best bud Kyle when I saw Sam running down the street. Much, much faster than normal. I ran after her, but on her adrenalin, she outran me. I figured she was going to the park, maybe needed a breather. But when I got there, Sam was holding a KNIFE! and cutting slits, in her wrists! "Sam! What are you doing!?" I called, she looked up and gasped, I looked at her wrist, it went in too deep! In shock she fell back and her head hit the pavement. "Sam! I'll call 911! Please be alright." I knelt down next to her and pulled out my phone.


	7. Chapter 6

**Samantha**

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

I reached to the side to turn off my alarm, but it wasn't there. I opened my eyes. It was a rainy day and I was in…..a Hospital? A nurse came in, "Oh my goodness! She's up!" She ran out of the room, I heard squealing. I rolled my eyes. Then a group of kids about my age came in, 4 kids. "Sup." I greeted. They looked confused. "What?" I asked them. "Sam, you almost never talk." The boy with brown hair commented. He was also wearing a plaid button down with skinny Jeans. "Sam? Who is that?" "Oh shoot!" The nurse said slapping her forehead. "She has amnesia." "The who-now?" This girl was shorter than the brown head boy. She had brown eyes and blond hair. She was wearing a pink bunny sweater with black yoga pants. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH

HHHHHHHH! Amnesia!" This girl had dark chocolate skin, black hair and brown eyes. She wore a purple GAP sweater and pink jeans. "What?" she asked. "Amnesia, a disease in which you lose part or all of your memory. In this case, only part." This was a tall boy that had blue square glasses and a red tablet. He was wearing a blue sweater and black pants. "Okay, I have three questions. One, who are you? Two, who am I? Three, are you a nerd?" I pointed at the guy with the blue glasses. "I can answer your questions." The brown head boy said. "One, I'm Calvin. This is Ellie (Purple GAP), Kyle (Nerd boy) and Emmy (Pink bunny). Two, your name is Samantha Anne Nicklou. But we all call you Sam for short and three, no. He just likes tech. He's a geek." He walked over to Kyle and stretched out his mouth, "See, no braces." Calvin said. "Calvin!" Kyle wined. "Okay and what relation are you to me?" I asked. "That's easy. Were all your bestest friends in the whole wide world! Except for Emmy, Kyle and I. So really your bestest friend is really only Calvin, But that was only because you were so quiet, so now we can all be BFFFFF's! So, what do you think?" Ellie said. "Um, sure?" I said, more of a question than an answer. "Yay!" She hugged me. "Let's go get something to eat, I'm starved." I hopped up out of bed. They stood open mouthed at me. "What?" I asked. "First, how are you better?" Emmy asked, I shrugged. "Two," Kyle started, "How do you explain those?" I looked behind me, nothing. "What-" I felt a hand touch my back. I wiped my head around and extended my wings. Yes, wings. They were very large, and beautiful. White with the occasional brown feather. I folded them back in. "Watch it!" I snapped. "They are very fragile!" They were still open mouthed. "C-can you fly?" Ellie asked. "Yeah. If I eat enough." I shrugged. "C'mon, I'll show you." Some how, I knew I for one had to keep these a secret from everyone. And two, I just knew I could fly. I guess I didn't forget everything.

"Hey, guys?" I asked. We were in the hospital cafeteria. "You can't tell ANYONE, about my _you-know-what_. Okay?" "WHAT!?" Calvin screeched, " I find out that my best friend has bird genes, and I CAN'T TELL ANYONE!?" "Keep it down!" I hissed. "and yes, you can't tell anyone." I took a bite of my tuna sandwich. "So, who wants to see me fly?" I asked. They nodded their heads vigorously.

I lead them out to the hospital roof. "Ready?" I asked. They just stood there, ready to be amazed. I jumped off the building, and spread out my wings.


	8. Chapter 7

**Ellie**

Sam woke up today and turns out she had BIRD WINGS! Cool right? I wish I could fly! Sam was going to show us how she could fly! It was going to be soooooooo cool! But sad thing is, I CAN'T TELL ANYONE! Or she'll have my head! That's right, Sam's personality has changed from quiet and shy, to bold and outgoing, it was a MIRACLE! She was always kind of boring. Shoot! Don't tell her I said that! Anyway, she was showing us and she JUMPED OFF THE HOSPITAL ROOF! I MEAN WHO DOES THAT!? Well to answer my question, a girl with bird wings, that's who. So, she jumped off and I screamed. I mean, who wouldn't? She shot back up, flapping her beautiful wings, it was A-MAZ-ING! I cheered, "YEAH, SAM! I NEVER DOUBTED YOU FOR A SECOND!" She crossed her arms and shook her head, but she was smiling. A grin I will learn to NEVER trust. She swooped down and grabbed my wrists that were high in the air. Then, I was walking on nothing. Air. I looked up and Sam was flying around with me. I screamed, "THIS IS SOOOO COOL! OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!" She put me back on the roof. And did a whole bunch of loops. "I was going to DIE!" I whispered to Kyle, who laughed. "I HEARD THAT!" It was Sam, her senses must have multiplied to!

After that, I was bummed. Everyone went home, except for Sam of corse. She had to stay one more day. "I can't wait to go to school with you! And the Halloween dance! AND THE MALL! And th-" "Halloween dance?" Sam asked, "Was I out for that long?" I nodded, "Maybe one and a half months?" I shrugged. "Oh, thanks." She smiled. "Later!" she called. "Later." I waved.


	9. Chapter 8

**Emmy**

When I got back home, it was 6:00. I started packing my bag for school. I was never excited like I was now about school. Sam was finally coming back! And she was super fun! She could become like a sister to me! We would have so much fun! I was exhilarated!

The next morning, I jumped into my red Punch Buggy and drove to Ellie's house, she jumped in and immediately started talking, it was a habit. Next, I drove to Kyle's house. He jumped in. Finally, as routines go I drove to Calvin's house, but he wasn't there. "Shoot!" I slapped my forehead, "It's Tuesday!" Tuesdays and Thursdays are the days that Calvin walks with Sam. I drove along the sidewalks, hoping to find them. When we found them, Calvin was laughing. I honked the horn and Calvin looked around. "Need a ride?" I asked. "Sure!" Samantha answered. She hopped in. I noticed Calvin was holding a few pictures. "What are those?" Ellie asked. "I was showing Sam some of the photo's we took when we were younger. I also told her who to stand clear from." Sam shook her head, "I will just use all the self defence moves I remember from Gr.3." She gritted her teeth, "When I started getting bullied." "Samantha?" Kyle tapped her shoulder. "Kyle, please call me Sam. But yes?" "Most of the people in our school know about you Amnesia." Kyle finished. "Oh. Okay." Sam shrugged.


	10. Chapter 9

**Samantha**

This morning when I looked in my closet, there was T-shirts and skirts. That was it. I would really like to meet the old me, but I guess I just need to go shopping, with my BFFFFF's or whatever. I put on what I had, and ran downstairs. Apparently I was used as a servant, because my stepmom, Lissa and two stepsisters, Ashley and Celia, asked me to make them breakfast. My tuition money was threatened when I got home last night, so I just obeyed.

I finally got my breakfast and headed out the door, to find Calvin waiting for me. He told me that I walked to school with him on Tuesdays and Thursdays. He also brought along some pictures to try and trigger some memories. Small ones came, but none major. About halfway there, Emmy drove up in her red Punch Buggy. "Need a ride?" She asked. "Sure!" Calvin called and jumped in and so did I.

We talked a little about school on the way there, and about the halloween dance, but that was it. When I got to my locker, which by the was right next to Jackson's. 'Lukey' or Luke was passing by and pushed me with his shoulder, and I dropped all my books. I was about to punch him when I decided to pretend to be quiet and shy, old me and see how he'd react. "I'm so sorry!" I squeaked, picking up my books. He smirked, "Just like the first day. Your old news Sammy." Sammy? Sammy? SAMMY!? Okay, pretending to be old me is pretty hard. "Okay, listen up dude." I said pushing him from behind, dropping the books I had in my hands. He turned around, "What did you just call me?" I shrugged, "Dude, I guess." His fists clenched and I faked a gasp, "Oh my! I'm sorry would you like to be called Luke? or," I smirked, "Lukey?" His eyes were aflame. "That's it!" He threw a punch at me. I danced out of the way, and backed up onto the lockers. Kids were gathering in a circle, chanting Luke's name. He tried to punch me again. But this time when I ducked he punched the locker behind me, where my head would have been. His aim was surprisingly good. He cursed. I used this as an opportunity to sneak through his legs. He whipped around and stormed towards me. I slipped on the books I fell on the ground and Luke kicked me. "Didn't Nicky tell you to stay in your place?" Luke demanded. His feet were together and I was in a perfect position to…."Oh, I am so glad I took those self defence classes, 'Lukey'" I hit my leg against his ankles and he toppled over, hitting the ground. I stood up, collected my books and headed off to homeroom. On the way I bumped into Nicky and Jackson. "Wow. Amnesia changes your memory but not you wardrobe? How sad." Nicky flipped her hair. I scoffed, "I just think it's too bad that you keep secrets from your boyfriend, creep." I started to walk away. When someone kicked my right leg from underneath me. "Don't talk to my girlfriend like that. You're the creep, Sammy." It was Jackson. He was going to punch me in the face. "I never knew that you and Luke had so much in common, like girlfriends." I smirked. He looked at Nicky who shook her head. "Jacky! That's not true!" "Then, why did you kiss Luke in the GIRLS bathroom, after beating me up." I questioned her. Nicky looked nervous. Jackson got up, looked at Nicky face. It said it all. She was cheating on him, and I just proved it. He stormed off.

At lunch Calvin, Ellie, Emmy, Kyle and I sat at a table together. We talked about our day so far, and they all found mine very interesting. "Yeah!" I laughed, "And he just got up and stormed off!" We all laughed. "No way!" Kyle laughed, "You just broke up the power couple of the school!" "How do you know that?" I asked, but Nicky's yelling from the lunch line answered me. "No! You don't mean it! You just have your head in a bundle. You know what? I am going home, and I will see you at the dance." She turned to my sisters, her personal wannabe's and said, "Let's go girls." And she left, with Ashley and Celia not far behind.


	11. Chapter 10

**Jackson**

I talked to Hijack today. This is how it went down:

ManofMystery: Hello?

Hijackal: Hey.

ManofMystery: I just wanted some guidance.

Hijackal: Yeah?

ManofMystery: Turns out my GF is cheating on me.

Hijackal: Really? That's terrible!

ManofMystery: I know. What should I do?

Hijackal: Well...Personally, I would break up with her.

ManofMystery: Won't she B mad?

Hijackal: She is cheating on U

ManofMystery: But I 3 her

Hijackal: Dude, find someone who supports U.

(besides, U R using emoji's 4 a heart)

I thought about this. Then I realized this.

ManofMystery: Like U.

Hijackal: The-who-now?

ManofMystery: U support me

Hijackal: That is true.

ManofMystery: How about we meet the Halloween dance

Hijackal: R U asking me to the dance?

ManofMystery: I am ManofMystery. So what do U say?

Hijackal: Yeah!

ManofMystery: U'll go?

Hijackal: Yeah, It'll B fun!

ManofMystery: BTW, what will U B going as?

Hijackal: An angel

ManofMystery: Suits U

Hijackal: Thanx

ManofMystery: See U then, I guess.

Hijackal: Yep. L8r.

Soon after that, I dumped Nicky. I did love her, but like Hijack said, I needed someone who supported me. And Hijack did.


	12. Chapter 11

**Samantha**

"Shoot! I forgot to tell you that I talked to Mystery again today." I told them as we drove to Kyle's house. "You remember him?" Ellie asked. "Yeah, I guess, anyways he asked me to the dance tomorrow. I'm going as an angel. You know, with the wings and stuff." Emmy and Ellie cheered, "We can help you!" I looked over at Calvin who whispered, "You can't get out of this!" I sighed, "Okay." I was so excited.

"Samantha! Help the girls with their dresses, they will be crowned, Halloween Queens!" My mom called. I knew she was trying to busy me, so I couldn't go to the dance. I probably won't. I ran upstairs to help my sisters.

"Jackson will dance with me!" Since Jackson broke up with Nicky, all the girls have been throwing themselves at him. He rejected them all. He truly is the school's heartbreaker. "Girls, It's time to leave!" Lissa called up, "Samantha, clean this house! The girls will be home at 2:30. I am going to a conference meeting." Oh, did I tell you Lissa is a news reporter? Well, I heard the door slam, and the car drive away. I quickly ran upstairs to my room and got out my costume. My dress was white, and so was my mask. I cleaned the house as I waited for the doorbell.

5 minutes later I heard a knock. I ran down stairs and opened the door. "Sam! Let's get you pretty-fied." Ellie tackled me. I laughed, "I am officially scared." Some men came into the house, "These are the cleaning men. They will finish the house for you." I smiled. Emmy pulled my arm, "Let's go!" I showed them my outfit and room, "OMG! Your dress is so pretty and you wings will go great with the angel costume!" "My mom and sisters can't know I'm there. That's why I'm bringing the mask." I explained. They squealed. "We know just the makeup for you. Don't worry, it's not too much!" Emmy said in delight. I nodded, "Just hurry up."

10 minutes later, my makeup was done and I was dressed. I have to say, they did a really good job with the makeup, I looked angelic. We ran out to the car and drove to the town hall. Where they booked the Halloween party. Once there, we headed to the auditorium. "You looks so nice!" Ellie smiled. I thanked her and we headed into the room, filled with mermaids, pirates, princesses and princes.


	13. Chapter 12

**Ashley**

I was by the punch bowl flirting with Jackson, when _she_ came. A girl dressed as an angel, descended the staircase. Just like in Cinderella, everyone was staring and Jackson was about to make his way over, but I stopped him. "Jacky, don't make this another Cinderella story." I wined, he shook his head. "I've been waiting for an angel." I replied. "Jacky! I am one!" I pointed at myself. "Sorry Ash. I mean a girl dressed like an angel." He kissed my cheek. "Maybe another time." And he walked away. I pouted, "That angel, just ruined my life and chance with Jacky!" I stormed off. _She will pay!_

 **Samantha**

I found my way over to Calvin and the gang. All dressed up on the balcony. Kyle was a Pirate, Calvin was a Cowboy, Emmy was a Witch and Ellie was Sailor Venus from 'Sailor Moon'. "You all look so nice." I commented. "Let's go dance!" Ellie suggested. Everyone nodded except for me, I shook my head. "Oh right," She leaned in, "MysteryMan." We all laughed, and they took off to the dance floor. I waited on the balcony. "Lost?" a voice from behind me asked. "Mystery?" I turned around to see Luke. I tried not to punch him. "What?" He asked the shook his head, "I was wondering if you wanted to dance." "Why not dance with Nicky?" I sneered. He looked suspicious, "Are you Samantha?" Luke asked. I panicked, "Sammy?" I winced at my own nickname. "That dweeb probably couldn't afford something like this." I pointed down at my dress, it was partly true. I borrowed some of the gang's money. "Your right. Sorry, that was rude." He apologized, "So, _do_ you want to dance?" "I'm waiting for someone." I answered. "Oh, okay." He walked away. I turned and looked over the town halls greenhouse once more.

"Hijack?" Another voice asked. I sighed, "No, I am not los-" Did he just say Hijack? He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. Jackson. "Are you Hijack, the person." I gasped, "Mystery? Your Jackson?" He nodded. "What-" Then I stopped, "That's why you broke up with Nicky! That's why…" I trailed off, "You don't know who I am, do you." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Of course I do!" He put his hands up in defence, "You're Hijack. Pretty much my best friend. The girl I've been dieing to meet. I know exactly who you are. So, what's your name?" I shook my head, "You don't want to know. Just keep it this way." He nodded understanding. "You wanna go out there?" He asked, pointing to the flower garden. "Sure." I replied.


	14. Chapter 13

**Jackson**

She was beautiful. Hijack wore a medium length white dress, with white flats. The dress had a few sequins along the 'skirt' part of the dress. The top part was a three quarter sleeves, frilling out at the end. The front of the dress was blank. She wore a gold halo, that matched her brown hair and blond highlights. The thing about her that was utterly mysterious, was her eyes. Crystal blue, I could tell they weren't contacts. Then there was her wings. So delicate, like her face yet stunning. They looked so real. "Hijack?" I asked her. She looked in my direction. "Can I touch your wings?" She laughed. "What a question! But yes, go ahead." I touched it. Silky smooth, and….warm? It moved and I jumped. She laughed, but she seemed kind of nervous. "It's the motor, silly!" I sighed. "That was an amazing entrance. Like Cinderella." She nodded in agreement. "Hey, can we take a picture together? Just incase you run away, without giving me your name." She laughed and smiled. "Sure." We took one with each of our phones. Her's was an old fashioned one. I guessing that she couldn't afford a newer one. None the less, now we have our picture on our phones. "Let's play 20 questions." I suggested. She nodded, not one with many words.

"Okay,

Are you a virgin?

What would you do to make me smile?

What is your favorite joke?

Favorite Movie?

Have you ever had feelings for a guy?

What's your most embarrassing moment?

What's the grossest thing you ever done?

Whats a turn on?

If me and you were locked in a room together what would you do?

What are three words your friends describe you as?

Last name?

What's the greatest thing you've heard about me?

Do you have siblings?

What's your favourite colour?

What are you afraid of?

Any secret talents?

Were you surprised when you found out it was Jackson, behind the name of ManofMystery?

If Devan came back from adoption, what would you do?

If Luke came up to you, what would you do?

What's your favourite food?"

She looked at me and thought a little.

Yes

Tell you number 3

Teacher: "Anyone who thinks he's stupid may stand up!"*Nobody stands up*

Teacher: "Im sure there are some stupid students over here!"

*Little Johnny stands up*

Teacher: "Ohh, Johnny you think you're stupid?"

Little Johnny: "No... i just feel bad that you're standing alone..."

I admit, I smiled a little.

Divergent

William, in kindergarten

When I fell on my face playing manhunt

Eat a slug

Don't tell anyone; common sense

Say hello and call the police

Outgoing, smart and nice

No comment

You have a 8 pack

2 sisters and a brother

Maroon

Snakes

'flying' (she made air quotes, but I didn't really get it)

Yes

Run up and hug him

Knee him in the balls

Cheesecake"

She had amazing memory! "Do you know who I am?" Hijack asked. "Not a clue." I replied. She sighed in relief. She didn't want me to know who she was? Weird.


	15. Chapter 14

**Samantha**

I was relieved, if Jackson ever found out it was me, he'd run the other way. I just knew it. "Answer the questions yourself." I said plainly.

He nodded.

"Yes, unless you count the relationship with Nicky

Not a clue

Not that kind of guy

Stardust

There are too many to count

I forgot my underpants during gym in Gr.2

Eat the cafeteria food

When a girl calls me babe

Kiss you and say it was a dare

Popular, 'Hot', good looking

Mrinial

You have beautiful eyes

1 sister

Black

Clowns

I am double jointed in 12 different places

No

Throw a party

Punch him in the gut

Sushi"

I nodded, "So babe, what do you want to do tonight?" I nudged him playfully.

He smiled. Then, I heard the DJ announce that the challenge for the Halloween King and Queen will be in 2 minutes. I looked at Jackson and we ran inside.

Once inside, the DJ was ready and on the stage he announced the competition, singing. I was all for it.


	16. Chapter 15

**Jackson**

Hijack volunteered to go up. So did Ashley, Celia, Nicky and some other girls. I hoped Hijack won, really hoped.

They drew out names; Talor, Nicole, Miranda, Ashley, Jacqueline, Nicky and finally Hijack . The first 5 people were okay, only okay. Then it was Nicky's turn.

"This one is for my boyfriend, Jackson Mrinial!" She called,

 **Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne**

[Chorus]

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

I know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 1]

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about you all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright,alright)?

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious

And H*** Yeah

I'm the mo**********g princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

[Bridge:]

She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about!

[Chorus:]

[Verse 2]

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)

So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear

I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

[Bridge]

[Chorus]

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid

What the h*** were you thinking?!

[repeat]

[Chorus x2]

The crowd cheered. She was actually pretty good, better than the last 5 at least. She ran off the stage and up to me, "So babe, what did you think?" She asked, "Ready to dump that loser girlfriend yet?" I pushed her away, "Nicky, we are through." I crossed my arms, "And NEVER think of Hijack that way again."

Speaking of Hijack, here she comes. "Hello. My name is Hijack, and today I will be singing Uncover by Zara Larsson."

Her first words where solemn and sad, yet clear and beautiful.

"Nobody sees, nobody knows,

We are a secret can't be exposed.

That's how it is, that's how it goes,

Far from the others, close to each other.

In the daylight, in the daylight,

When the sun is shining,

On the late night, on the late night,

When the moon is blinding.

In the plain sight, plain sight,

Like stars in hiding,

You and I burn on, on.

She closed her eyes

[Chorus]

Put two and to-gether, for-ever will never change

Two and to-gether will never change

Nobody sees, nobody knows

We are a secret, can't be exposed

That's how it is, that's how it goes

Far from the others, close to each other

That's when we uncover, cover, cover

That's when we uncover, cover, cover

My asylum, my asylum is in your arms

When the world gives heavy burdens

I can bear a thousand times

On your shoulder, on your shoulder

I can reach an endless sky

Feels like paradise

[Chorus]

We could build a universe right here,

All the world could disappear,

Wouldn't notice, wouldn't care

We can build a universe right here

The world could disappear,

I just need you near

[Chorus]"

The song ended beautifully, Hijack's voice was smooth and beautiful. It fitted this song perfectly. Everyone cheered. "Thank you. That was Hijack. Funny name, may I ask why?" The DJ, Evan asked. "The reason I entered my name as Hijack is because if a certain someone knew who I was, they would totally blow me off." "Then their not a real friend." Evan concluded. Hijack laughed "I just met him in person today!" I knew she was talking about me. That kind of hurt.


	17. Chapter 16

**Samantha**

I felt really good after singing that. It was one of my favourites! The DJ asked a few questions, and I answered them. "Now time for the king's competition." The DJ announced. I walked off the stage and to Jackson. "That was awesome!" He commented. He wouldn't say that if he knew who I really was. "Thanks. I guess." Then I heard slow clapping coming from behind me. I whipped around. Nicky. "Fabulous performance." She said, "But remember, _Hijack_." She spat, my name like poison. Jackson gave her a glare. She grabbed my elbow and pulled me closer. Hissing in my ear. "Jacky is mine! And only mine." I peeled her hand off me and shrugged. "Keep him if you want, I can live without him." I answered, "I have to go. Later Jackson." I turned around and left. I went to the balcony, closed the doors, spread my wings and took off. Just as I made it over the roof, I heard the doors open. "Wait!" Jackson shouted. "Jacky! She obviously didn't like you like I do! I would never leave you!" "YOU CHEATED ON ME NICKY! YOU THINK I CAN FORGIVE YOU!?" He shouted and stormed inside. I flew the rest of the way home. In through a window to my room that I left open and hid all the evidence of the dance. Except for the photo, that I uploaded to my old computer. My cell buzzed, I checked it. It was Emmy. "Sup" I asked. "Don't you 'sup' me gurl. Where are you?" "I'm at home." I replied. "WHAT!?" She screamed, "You were crowned Halloween Queen!" "And?" I asked, there was no point to this. "YOU DON'T CARE!? IT WAS GIVEN TO NICKY!" "No." I rolled my eyes, "It's just some stupid plastic crown." "You're nuts." Emmy said. "Yep, that's me." I answered, "Well Em, when are you going home?" "Just after they crown the Halloween King." Emmy squealed, "Jackson, Kyle and Calvin all entered. Can you take me flying tonight?" "Sure." I answered, ever since I showed them my wings, they always wanted me to take them flying. Which I was fine with. "Later Sam." And she hung up.

I went downstairs to find the cleaning men, and I must say that they did a really good job. I payed them and they left. I grabbed a broom and started sweeping. Then, I heard a knock on the door.


	18. Chapter 17

**Kyle**

After the dance, we went to Sam's house and knocked on the door. She opened it slightly. Then Calvin asked, "Has the Wicked Witch came home?" "No." Sam answered, "Come on in." We came in and sat around the kitchen table. "Who won?" Sam asked. "Calvin!" We shouted. "Congrats!" She hugged Calvin. "So Sam. What time did you leave." Ellie asked. "Around 11:45" She shrugged. Ellie looked a little deflated. "You should have left at 12!" She pouted, letting some of her hair fall in front of her face. "Ellie really likes when people live in fairy tales." I explained. Sam replied with, "Well, I'm sorry El. I just don't live like that." "So, give us the juice Sam. How was it?" Emmy said. Sam looked in deep thought. "Well, I did run off as Cinderella, so the picture kind of count-" Emmy and Ellie stopped her, "YOU TOOK A PICTURE WITH HIM!?" "Keep it down!" Sam hissed. "Yes. It's cuz he said that I looked like Cinderella and yada yada ya. Anyways, we took a picture so he would know which one I was, or whatever. Continuing on, we played 20 questions. That was about it." Ellie and Emmy's mouths were agape, "Why do you sound like you don't care? Please tell me you care! That would be horrible if you didn't care!" Ellie ranted. "I really don't." Sam answered. Even I was slightly surprised at this answer. Not one single girl in the whole entire school, would ever NOT make a big deal about it. Sam really was different. "What?" she asked. "No one in the school wouldn't make a big deal about even slightly brushing arms with him, and you HAD A FULL BLOWN CONVERSATION WITH HIM AND YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!?" Emmy screeched, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" "So," Sam started, "all the boys in the school like Jackson?" "They are wannabes, Sammy." Ellie corrected. "I dare you to call me Sammy one more time." Sam snapped at Ellie, "I will throw you out the attic window." Ellie screamed, ran into the bathroom, locked the door and whispered, "There is something wrong with Sam." "No duh!" Emmy said. So cliché. I couldn't really find words. Then Sam spoke up, "My step-family is coming home at 2:30." "2:30 AM?" I asked. "AM." She confirmed. Woah! The Huchen family (Sam didn't want their last name) sure did party late. Ellie creeped from the bathroom, "Can we see the photo of you two?" Sam nodded and opened her cell, clicked a few things and showed us. It was a nice photo, they really did look like a nice pair. "Aww! You look so cute together!" Ellie and Emmy chimed. Talk about creepy. "Thanks guys. That's really sweet." Sam said in a sarcastic tone. She looked at her phone, "Holy crud!" She yelled, "It's 2!" We quickly got up from the table and out the door. "See you guys tomorrow." Sam said as she closed the door. "C'mon guys, let's go before she get's into any trouble!" Calvin said, rushing to the car.


	19. Chapter 18

**Emmy**

Sam is nuts. I would go crazy to talk with Jackson for even one minute! And Sam got more than a hour! Soon, I had dropped everyone off and was lying at in my bed. I shut my eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning when I woke up, I heard the sound of my alarm. I checked the time, 4:30? PM?! I picked it up. WHAT?! I'M SOOOOO LATE! I ran downstairs to find mom in her PJ's. "MOM! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP? MY FRIENDS ARE GOING TO BE SO PISSED!" I yelled. "Honey! Watch your language!" My mom snapped, I looked at her blankly. "Also, it's saturday Hon." OOOOOOHHHHH! My alarm was for the meeting with my friends at 5. In the mall. Oops!


	20. Chapter 19

**Calvin**

I got up today at 11. I got dressed and went to my bureau to comb my hair, but my hand brushed against a pocket knife. Sam's, pocket knife. That she almost commit suicide with. I shivered. That day Kyle had been so depressed. He thought that I had gotten murdered, but when I told him about Sam, he looked like I did. In the hospital, Sam had woken up at least 20 times, but never for long. On October 28th, she finally woke up for good. A lot happened that day. We figured out she had Amnesia, she had wings and her personality flipped. This Sam is so much more social.

I went downstairs and made breakfast for my 4 younger siblings. I made bacon, eggs and pancakes. Jamie came down rubbing his eyes. "Mornin' Calvin." He yawned. I gave him a little hug. Jamie was the youngest of the siblings, 5. Then came Terry, 7 and finally Richard and Louise, 10. Richard and Louise are twins, Louise being older by 2 minutes. Jamie was wearing his rocketship PJ's. "Hey James. I'm going with my friends to the mall." I told him. "Oh yeah!" His eyes popped open, he remembered something. "Mom said to take this Cheesecake to Samantha and give it to her." He went to fridge and pulled out a blue container. Sam would really love this. "Calvin?" Jamie asked, "Is Samantha your girlfriend?" I shook my head. "No! She is like a sister from another mister." He nodded. Though only five he was really mature. "Okay!" He pipped, "Have fun!" He went to the table and started eating. He was always the first down. Suddenly Terry ran down the stairs. "EVACUATE! EVACUATE!" She screamed, and ran behind me, looking at the stairs ready for something terrifying to come down. "What Ter? What's wrong?" Jamie asked. "Rich and Louise. They are fighting again!" Suddenly Richard came stomping down the stairs. "Calvin!" He whined, "Louise is rubbing it in again!" Louise always reminded Richard that she was 2 minutes older. Even when not necessary. "What did you do to her?" I asked, the fatherly figure. His dad died when he was 6. Now 18, he was like their father. "I cut her hair." Richard smirked. I sprinted upstairs, talking two steps at a time. I stopped at the second door to my right and knocked. A voice from inside screamed, "GO AWAY RICHARD! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE! EVEN IF YOU CAME TO APOLOGIZE, CALVIN SENT YOU! IT DOESN'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE!" The sobbs continued. "Louise, it's Calvin." I called. "Oh," Louise whispered, "You can come in." I cracked open the door to see Louise crunched in a ball in the corner of her purple room. Her hair was cut about one quarter of the length it should be. I crouched next to her. "He went too far this time, didn't he." She nodded. "Well, to prevent this, don't rub it in." I suggested. She just nodded. "Come." I stood up extending out my hand to her. "I volunteered at the hairdresser. I'll fix it up for you." She smiled and took it. "I have about an hour." I told her. "Okay."

45 minutes later, I had finished Louise's hair. She looked in the little hand held mirror. "Wow! It feels so light!" She smiled, "Short hair is in season too!" She hopped up and hugged me, "Thanks Calvin, you're the best!" I nodded and brang her downstairs where Mom, Terry, Jamie and Richard were eating. "Well, I have to go." I informed everyone. I kissed Mom goodbye. "Later!" I called and I was out the door, to my crazy house.


	21. Chapter 20

**Samantha**

I met everyone at the mall the next day. I really needed some new clothes. T-shirts and skirts. We got icecream and lots of new clothes. During the shopping spree, we bumped into Jackson and Nicky. Well, it was more like Nicky pleading for Jackson to take her back. It was really funny. "So Sam." Kyle asked me, "When are you going to tell Jackson it was you." I looked at him with total shock. "Never! He would just laugh!" Emmy shook her head. "You missy. Are very un-optimistic."

The rest of the afternoon went on like that. Just hanging out. Sunday, I worked at home. And Monday, was total chaos. It went something like this.

I got out of Emmy's red convertible punch buggy. So cool. As soon as we stepped in the front doors, we were bombarded with flyers. Obviously by Jackson, he was looking for cinderella. Emmy and Ellie giggled and slightly bumped me. I rolled my eyes and pushed them away. Suddenly the PA system turned on and a voice so familiar spoke loud and clear, "Hey everyone!" Jackson's disembodied voice called, "So I'm sure that you have all seen the posters, and know that I am looking for a girl who is just like cinderella. She ran away from me at the halloween dance. So, I giving cinderella a chance to show herself. Please meet me at table 5 in the lunch cafeteria and bring your singing voice. I would like you to bring the photo that we took. Oh, and just to be sure you're the one please bring the wings to your costume. Thank you." And the PA system went dead. I looked at my friends, whose mouths were all agape. "Don't do that! You'll catch flies." I told them.


	22. Chapter 21

**Celia**

That evil angel brat! I'll get her! She has all of Jacky's attention! But today when I found out that Jacky didn't know who she was, I just knew that I had a chance! I just needed to find out who the real cinderella is, take the photo and find where they keep the fake wings for the costume. The only problem was that I didn't even have a clue who cinderella really was. I would just have to observe.

I first made a list of all the people who that could have been. Reminding myself that this person had, I admit, the most beautiful voice I have ever heard and a very confident attitude and could stand up to Nicky. I came up with this list:

Julia

Miranda

Briget

Haley

Joy

Maxy

Patty

Mimi

Rachel

Silvia

Vickie

Taylor

Gabby

Flora

Jenny

Then I went on to the other facts I knew.

She had brown hair with blond highlights;

Julia

Miranda

Briget

Haley

Joy

Maxy

Patty

Mimi

Rachel

Silvia

Vickie

Taylor

Gabby

Flora

Jenny

Samantha?

I remembered only some of them went to the dance. Patty, Silvia and Jenny were in Zion for the month. Haley and Maxy said that the dance was going to be boring. This is what the list became:

Miranda

Haley

Maxy

Patty

Silvia

Taylor

Jenny

Samantha?

Then I paused. Samantha could have went to the dance. So I kept her name on the list.

 _Finally,_ I thought, _who has the guts to stand up to Nicky?_

Miranda

Taylor

Samantha

That was it, I would investigate Samantha. She was my number one suspect.

Once I got home I waited until Samantha was in her room. I ran to my closet and mixed everything up. I ran back to Samantha's room and knocked on the door. "Yes?" She called from inside, "Samantha! You need to organize my closet! It's so messy!" I snapped. She sighed and opened the door. "Give me 20 minutes." She told me and headed to my room. I started in the opposite direction of my room, but when I heard my door close, I ran to Samantha's room. It was as neat as a pin. I checked the time, 4:34. I started under the bed and checked everywhere, I made sure that I put everything back. I checked the clock. 4:42. I only had 8 minutes left. _I haven't checked her closet!_ I thought, I opened it up and sure enough, there was the same dress as the Halloween dance. I clenched my fists. That brat! I looked through all the stuff. Halo, dress, flats, but I couldn't find the wings! I ran to her computer and tapped the spacebar. I looked at her screensaver and there it was. The picture of her and Jacky! I downloaded it onto a USB and opened the tab she had up when I woke up the computer, they had played 20 questions. I quickly scanned over the answers and realized that Samantha called Jacky, Jackson and Jacky called Samantha, Hijack. I tried to store this in my mind, and put the computer to sleep. I turned and ran out of the room with only 3 minutes to spare.

Samantha was finished with my closet and I must admit she did a really good job. Anyways, I uploaded my picture to my macbook air, and printed the photo on my colour printer. I had the same hair colour as Samantha, unlikely but true. Now all I had to do was wait for tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 22

**Jackson**

I talked with tons of girls who claimed to be the one. Showing me a photo of us, a photoshopped one. And then the wings they brought fake wings, but cinderella's were warm and electric? But they weren't right. It was terrible! 15, 20, 30 girls without a trace of the real girl. I went to bed on monday with too much on my mind. Nicky had several times asked me to take her back. I missed her so much, but she cheated on me.

The next day, something different happened. Celia came up to me, something in her hand. A photo obviously. "Um, Jackson?" She asked, "I-I'm Hijack." She looked shy, but that wasn't her thing. She was faking, "Yeah? So where's the picture?" I asked. She held up a photo, of Hijack and I. CELIA WAS HIJACK? I looked shocked, then I remembered something. "Where's the wings?" "I borrowed them from a cousin." She replied quietly. "What's your favourite colour?" I asked, a question that I asked her on halloween 20 questions. "Maroon." She replied. A small smirk spread wide over my face. I never imagined it but Celia was Hijack. She had the right hair colour and everything. Wow. I wanted to announce this to the world. Instead, I grabbed her elbows pulled towards me, and kissed her.


	24. Chapter 23

**Emmy**

"WHAT!?" I screamed. "Pipe down would ya?" Kyle asked me. "No! That is no alright!" I whisper yelled across the table, Calvin just told us that Jackson had apparently found his 'Cinderella' IN CELIA! "Celia isn't Hijack!" Ellie whisper-yelled. "Yeah, but she had the photo and everything! She knew all the answers to his questions too!" "She was in my closet and computer." Sam said. I jumped, "AAAAAHHHHHH! Sam! Don't scare me like that!" She shrugged, "Celia will have to give up sooner or later. If I try to work against her, she will tell my mom, who will find a way to steal my life's savings." She took a bite of her tuna sandwich, "It will get out eventually." "And if it doesn't?" Ellie asked. "Look, do you want me to be stuck with my mom for the rest of my life?" We all shook our heads. "Then you won't tell anyone." I sighed, even though I felt like I really needed to tell someone about this, I don't want Sam to be stuck with her mom for the rest of her life!


	25. Chapter 24

**Jackson**

Celia has been acting like her normal 'follow Nicky' self. I am starting to think she is not the right one, but then who is? I got a text from Lo-Celia today. It said,

Hijackal: Meet me locker 0378

11:20 Wed

I just knew that something was wrong. At 11:17 I slipped into the window of the unused classroom. I finally got to locker 0378, but on one was there. I was starting to think this was an ambush, but then a familiar white figure turned the corner. It was Celia, in her angel costume, with the wings. "I see your cousin gave you back your wings, Celia." She shook her head. "Wrong." I cocked my head. "Which part?" I asked. "All of it." Ce-Lo-the figure said. I was about to open my mouth when, "How do you know I'm not Celia or another imposter?" She took the words right out of my mouth. Hijack was still walking closer, now about 3 meters away. "Here are all your answers.

Yes

Tell you number 3

Teacher: "Anyone who thinks he's stupid may stand up!"*Nobody stands up*

Teacher: "Im sure there are some stupid students over here!"

*Little Johnny stands up*

Teacher: "Ohh, Johnny you think you're stupid?"

Little Johnny: "No... i just feel bad that you're standing alone..."

Divergent

William, in kindergarten

When I fell on my face playing manhunt

Eat a slug

Don't tell anyone; common sense

Say hello and call the police

Outgoing, smart and nice

No comment

You have a 8 pack

2 sisters

Maroon

Snakes

'flying' (she made air quotes, but I didn't really get it)

Yes

Run up and hug him

Knee him in the balls

Cheesecake"

I stood in awe and then shook my head. "Celia could have told me that."

"Don't tell her about this meeting and tell her to take out her phone and show you this photo. She took one of me and showed it to me. I looked at the phone and it was the exact same one. "Remember this." She said. I was about to ask what but she had her lips over mine. It wasn't like the kisses I had shared with Celia. When I kissed her it was like sparklers. When I kissed this girl, the REAL Hijack. It was fireworks. She pulled away. "Oh, one last thing." She said, slowly backing away, "Have you asked her to sing?" She turned around a corner and disappeared. She was right, Celia can't sing. I've heard her before. Now I have to find the real Hijack, again.


	26. Chapter 25

**Samantha**

I can't believe I did that! I just kissed the most popular dude in school who is also dating my step-sister! I flew home and hid all my stuff again. I can't believe Celia went through my closet! I texted Calvin, Emmy, Ellie and Kyle about what happened. Emmy just freaked out as expected, but everyone else said that it was good that I was standing up for myself.

The next morning Emmy couldn't stop freaking out over what I'd done. "Pipe down!" I hissed at Emmy, "My identity is still a secret." We pulled into the school and parked in our regular parking spot. As we were walking up to the school we heard Celia scream, "JACKY! I AM HIJACK! THAT GIRL WAS AN IMPOSTER!" We all laughed. "Then sing for me." Jackson replied blankly. "I-I….Fine!" She started to sing 'Rolling in the Deep' by Adele. She was B-A-D! Her high notes were all squeaky and her low notes where just horrible. "There you go. You are not Hijack." Jackson turned and walked away. We laughed again. When suddenly Celia stormed up to me and shoved a finger in my face, totally popping my personal space bubble. "This is all your fault!" She hissed, "If you don't give me the wings to your costume, I will ruin your reputation AND tell the whole school about your little secret!" I just shrugged, "For one, I don't have a reputation. And two, who would believe you?" She turned really red at this. "Later Celia." I called pushing past her. Why would anyone believe her? She just faked being Hijack.


	27. Chapter 26

**Jackson**

It was lunch and I was already going crazy, what could I do to make Hijack come out of her hiding place? I pushed around the food on my tray. "Dude. You don't look so good." My friend Chad said. "Jacky Hon, what's wrong?" Ray's girlfriend Camilla asked. "I know all this, Who is Hijack stuff has gotten wild, but you need to pull it together." My other bro Ray said. I sighed, "I know it's just that-" Then I noticed some people leaving the back door of the cafeteria, 5 kids. 3 girls, 2 boys. The very last girl had something sticking out the top of her sweater. It looked like feathers, white with the occasional black. Hijack. Those were Hijack's wings. I needed to find those kids. I nodded for the gang to follow me. They didn't ask questions and followed me through the door the other kids went through. It lead to the roof. Once we were climbing up the stairs, Ray asked me, "What are we doing here?" "I saw a girl with feathers on her back that looked like Hijack's." I replied, "I want to see where they got those wings from."

We finally got to the top. We peeked through the door windows to see only 2 girls and 2 boys. Where did the one with the wings go? They were all looking up into the sky, cloud watching? I counted down 3...2...1.


	28. Chapter 27

**Samantha**

I was doing loops in the air when I saw the roof door open. I gasped and flew behind the air vent as quick as possible. I tucked in my wings and pulled up my hood. They had already started up a conversation. And by they I mean Jackson's gang. "Yo! What are you doing up here?" One guy with fire red hair said. His hair wasn't fake like Lissa's but still really bright. "Chad." Jackson said in a warning tone, crossing his arms. Then the student council's vice president, Ray stepped up. "Lunch isn't over. Go back to the Cafeteria and finish your lunch." I saw Ellie blush. _Oh crap._ I thought, This is the guy Ellie likes! Ray Jefferson! "I'm sorry Mr. Jefferson." Ellie said hesitantly. "Our friend wanted some fresh air." Ray raised an eyebrow. I stepped forward. "That would be me." I replied. I was sitting on a steel pipe. They all turned towards me. "Surely Mr Jefferson, you would understand?" I said sweetly. "Oh look. If it isn't Sammy." Chad smirked. I gritted my teeth, "I dare you to call me that one more time." Chad laughed. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." I grabbed the front of his shirt and dangled him from off the building. "OH MY GOD SAMANTHA! HAVE YOU GONE MAD!?" Chad screamed. "Samantha! Let him go." Jackson said stepping closer to me. "I will drop him." I sneered. "Sam, let him go." I turned around. Calvin had stepped forward. I sighed and pulled him pull onto the building. Calvin asked me to apologize to Chad. I turned to Chad who was hugging the ground. "Chad? I would like to talk to you." I said. He slowly nodded and I told everyone to go back down. Jackson stopped in front of me. "Did you go to the dance?" He asked me. I shook my head, "I was stuck at home doing homework." "Oh" He said left. Once the door closed, I turned towards Chad who had backed up a couple metres. "Don't call me Sammy and I won't kill you." He nodded vigorously. He backed up a couple steps as I turned around! Then I heard familiar screams. _Chad!_ I thought. I looked over but he wasn't there, he must have fallen off the building. I snapped open my wings, pulled up my hoodie and dove off the building. I saw Chad screaming, falling down the 3 story building and zoomed towards him. A cluster of kids had formed at the bottom. _Shoot!_ I thought, _I'm risking being found out._ I shrugged and caught Chad just in time. I set him on his feet and whispered in his ear, "Meet me on the roof right after school." And took off. I flew to the roof and ran down the stairs. There was still 30 minutes of lunch left. I ran to Jackson's table. "Guys! Chad just fell of the building!" I huffed out of breath. The girl who I believe is named Camellia shot up out of her seat, "Is he alright?" I nodded, "A girl with white and brown feathered _wings_ saved him." Jackson's eyes grew wide, "Let's go!" and they were out of the room before you could say, 'Chad'.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chad**

Samantha Nicklou is S-C-A-R-Y! She nearly threw me off the building. After, she said sorry and not to call her Sammy. I there was something different about her, mysteriously dangerous, so I started to back away from her. Suddenly, I tripped on the edge of the roof and fell. I was falling and falling, nothing could save me but, then I saw a girl with bird wings and brown hair. Her hoodie covered her face so I couldn't see who she was. Anyways, she caught me and flew me to the ground. She leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Meet me on the roof after school." and she left. Some kids that had gathered asked me if I was okay but, I couldn't hear them. All I could see was the girls wings. White with the occasional brown feather. The only person I could think of was, Hijack. Jackson's secret crush. She could fly?

I was taken to the nurse's office. I really wanted to find Hijack and thank her. She told me to meet her on the roof. I normally go home on the public bus, but because this is the girl that saved me, I was willing to miss a couple minutes of video games. Then Jackson, Ray and Camellia came rushing through the door. "Hon! Are you alright?" Camellia exclaimed. "I'm fine guys." Then I turned to Jackson who was standing by the window, "I was saved my a girl with white wings." Ray nodded, "Samantha told us. Did she really fly?" "Yeah. It was kind of weird. I think she was Hijack." I didn't tell them about meeting her. I feel like they would want to come and I know Hijack wouldn't like that.

Soon enough, I was let out of the nurse's office and it was already 20 minutes after school. I guess I would have to be a little late. I went up to the roof and when I opened the doors, the same girl with the same hoodie pulled over her face was standing before me. "Thank you for saving me." I said hoping I wasn't going to startle her. She nodded and said, "I was just standing there. If I hadn't acted, I would have watched you die." I open my mouth to say something but she took my words right out of it. "I know you're wondering who I am." I nodded. "You can't tell anyone." "Promise." I said, I just wanted to see who she was. She took a deep breath and removed her hood. "S-samantha?" I stuttered. "Yeah." She shrugged. "YOU CAN FLY?!" I shouted. She shrugged again. "Oh my god." I sighed, "And you tried to kill me!" She put her hands up in defence. "I would have caught you." "So, you're Hijack."

"Yeah."

"And Jackson likes YOU?"

"I guess."

I rubbed my face and chuckled. "Wow. Jackson is going to be disappointed."

"That's why I'm not telling him." She was smart. I looked up in thought. "I always wondered what it would be like to fly." She walked towards me and held out her hands. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Just take my hands." I looked at her in confusion. "You do know I have a girlfriend. Right?" I joked, I hadn't had a girlfriend since Dawn. She rolled her eyes, grabbed my hands and jumped off the building. I screamed because we were falling so fast. Suddenly I was pulled back up. Samantha had opened her wings. Samantha was flying. Samantha _Nicklou_ was flying with me. I was flying! It was an amazing feeling. She flapped her wings and flew higher than the building. She tucked in her wings and dove straight for the ground. I looked at her, she was laughing. It was a light, soft giggle kind of laugh. It was, cute. _OH NONONONONONO!_ I thought, _I am NOT falling in love with my best friends mystery crush._ I looked down and we were going to hit the ground until Samantha pulled up again and gently lowered me onto the pavement and landed next to me. "All the busses have been stopped. I could take you home if you want." She suggested. "Sure." I shrugged. She sighed, "I know this will sound weird but, hop on my back." She crouched in a piggyback position. I looked around, making sure no one was looking, hopped on her back and she took off. I directed her to my house and when we got there she waved, turned and flew home.


	30. Chapter 29

**Samantha**

"Why'd you tell him?" Kyle asked. I was talking to Kyle on the phone. When I got home, I was ready to get a whipping. "I know he won't tell Jackson and he also deserved to know. I almost dropped him." I could feel Kyle shaking his head. "Well be sure about your decision." And he hung up. I put my phone away and dove down towards my house. I unlocked the door, opened it and ducked. Whap! The whip hit the door frame. I looked up to see a furiated Lissa, "My girls nearly starved! What kept you so late!?" She yelled. "My friend's car broke down and I had to help her push it home." A lie of corse. Emmy sometimes drove me home, but most of the time I flew. Lissa smirked, "Stupid, stupid girl." She whipped my back and I flinched. She smirked again, "Ashley! Celia! Come down!" She stepped back into the house, leaving enough room for her to close the door after I came in. Ashley and Celia came down the stairs holding their hands behind her back. I felt my phone being ripped from my pocket. I turned around, "He-" I was cut short by something cold and sharp being pushed into my back. I My wings! I thought, I didn't even have time to think about having a knife in my back. I closed my eyes and made them disappear into a small wing tattoo. This used a lot of my energy to hold it in place but it was enough. All that happened in about 0.35 milliseconds so the next thing I felt was the second blade being pushed into my back. I screamed, but it was silenced by a gag. I choked. "Ungrateful girl." Lissa boomed, "Celia told me everything and now you will pay." I felt the first knife being dragged along my back in an X formation. I blinked back tears. "Now tell me do you know where the wings are to your costume." I thought about this. _If I tell them about my wings, they will cut them off. If I don't, I will be killed. But if I tell a lie...I would survive and my wings would probably stay intact._ I nodded my head. I will just agree for now. "Second, and we will torture you every day if you don't agree, you will give Ashley your voice. Celia has already failed and she still has a chance." I nodded my head again, Just get out of this! I thought. "Alright." Lissa said, "Ashley, Celia, you can continue. But don't kill her. We want her alive." Lissa sounded like a Serial Killer. I could feel the knife's cold blade ripping through my flesh. And I screamed.


	31. Chapter 30

**Ellie**

I didn't know what to think when I called Sam a few minutes ago. When I called her it started normal. The sound of the phone dialing and the answering machine picked up, "Sorry, the number you are calling is nonexistent. Please try another number or cal-" I hung up, nonexistent? I used speed dial so it couldn't have been wrong! I called Calvin, "Cal, Cal, Cal, Cal, have you tried calling Sam?" I asked. "Yeah." Calvin said, "Did yours say it was nonexistent too?" "Yeah, do you know what happened?" I asked. "No. I'm going to call Ky. You should call Em and tell her." "I'm going to our group text spot." I replied. "Alright," And he hung up." I opened text+.

Ellie: Hey Em! Ky!

Calvin: R U guys there?

Emmy: Yeah, sorry

Kyle: My phone is on 24/7

Emmy: So what is it?

Calvin: Sam.

Kyle: Where is she?

Ellie: Her number is 'nonexistent'

Emmy: WHAT?

Kyle: I think I know what happened

Calvin: What?

Emmy: Spill!

Ellie: What what what what what what?

Kyle: Sam's step-family

Calvin: What do U mean?

Emmy: Did something happen to her?

Ellie: Her Mom might have took her phone 4 good

Kyle: Could B, but not likely

Calvin: I could check on her

Emmy: I suggest secretively

Kyle: I agree

Calvin: Alright, I'll B back

Ellie: B back soon

Calvin: If I'm not back by 5, I'm dead

I sighed. "Calvin, you better get some results soon."


	32. Chapter 31

**Calvin**

I pulled on my hoodie and my converse and ran out the door. I looked down the line of houses and kept an eye on the house numbers, 2353, 2354, 2355, 2356, 2357, 2358. 2358. I slowed down. I looked at the window on the side of the house. That was Sam's room. I walked over to the window and heard a crashing sound. Alarmed I jumped onto the lover window and climbed up to the top one. I opened the window and let myself into the room. I locked the window and turned around to see Sam on the floor, her shirt ripped open. She was lying on her stomach so the knife marks on her back were completely exposed along with her wings. I picked her up off the floor and put her on the bed. I pulled the pillow out of the pillowcase and tried to stop the bleeding. I looked around and saw the rubbing alcohol on her desk. I ran over and picked it up. A new bottle with a note attached to it.

For the next few times, you will need this.

\- You know who

I knew this was her step family. I pulled my phone out and took a picture of all this, then put it away. I pulled off the cap and soaked the pillow case in alcohol. As soon as I pressed this on Sam's back she jolted up. Gasping.


	33. Chapter 32

**Samantha**

I felt the cold blade tearing through my flesh as they 'drew' all over my back. My screams were silenced by the gag and I couldn't do anything about it. Tears streamed down my face as they found my wing tattoo. "What is this hideous thing doing here?" Just as the blade was about to hit it, I managed to get the gag out of my mouth. "STOP! DON'T TOUCH IT! I BEG OF YOU! I'LL DO ANYTHING." The girls smirked. "We won't touch your petty tattoo." They got off me and left me in the front hall. I tried to get up, but failed, my back hurt too much. I tried again this time I re exposed my wings flew upstairs. I was a few feet from my bed when my wings lost power and I fell, blacking out.

A tremendous pain erupted from my back, something cool and wet. I gasped. "Sam! Thank goodness!" I tried to place the voice but it was all dwozy. "It's me Calvin, you need to relax." I sighed. Just Calvin. I fell back asleep.

The next morning, I woke up and threw off the covers, jumping out of bed and getting changed. Today was saturday, but I have to supposedly give Celia my voice. I went to the kitchen and made some breakfast. I set it on the table and turned around to get the cups. Celia, Ashley and Lissa were all standing there. "How are you able to move?" Lissa asked. "I heal fast." I replied simply. "So how are we going to do this?" I asked. Lissa shook her head and said, "We are going to the recording studio." I nodded and set the plates on the table. "I created three new songs dedicated to Jackson. That you can look at." Ashley looked at me funny, "Why are you just going along with this?" She asked. "As long as you two don't touch my tattoo, I will cooperate and give you whatever it is you desire." Celia laughed, "All over a silly tattoo?" I nodded, "It's my last memory of father."

After breakfast we drove off to the recording studio. "Okay, I've looked over the songs and I only think the second one is appropriate." I nodded and pulled out the lyrics.

Hope you like the story so far, if you have any suggestions about the plot or the characters, I would love to hear it!

\- Ellie


	34. AN: Sorry!

I'm sorry I couldn't update for a while, but I don't plan on abandoning this story, even though I don't like it too much! It's now winter break so I hope I can get back to updating, but I take a long time to write. Sorry, I don't like A/N's but I thought I just had to let you know.

Like,

Comment,

Follow!

\- Ellie 4842


	35. Chapter 34

They started the recording and I started the song.

 **Taylor Swift - Fifteen**

You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors

It's the morning of your very first day

You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in awhile

Try and stay out of everybody's way

It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here

For the next four years in this town

Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say,

"You know I haven't seen you around before."

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you

You're gonna believe them

And when you're fifteen

Feeling like there's nothing to figure out

Well count to ten, take it in

This is life before you know who you're gonna be

Fifteen

You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail

And soon enough you're best friends

Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool

We'll be out of here as soon as we can

And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car

And you're feeling like flying

And you're momma's waiting up and you think he's the one

And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends

When the night ends

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you

You're gonna believe them

When you're fifteen and your first kiss

Makes your head spin round but

In your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy of the football team

But I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted

Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now

Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday

But I realized some bigger dreams of mine

And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy

Who changed his mind and we both cried

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you

You're gonna believe them

And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall

I've found that time can heal most anything

And you just might find who you're supposed to be

I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

Your very first day

Take a deep breath, girl

Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors.

I sung like my life depended on it, because believe me, it did.

The girls squealed, "Ashy, your so lucky! Now you can get Jacky!" They squealed again, "Now all we have to do is wait until tomorrow!"

The song belongs to Taylor Swift, I can't make something like that!


	36. Chapter 35

**Jackson**

I didn't even know where to start with my search again. I was walking through the music hallway to get to the cafeteria. "'Cause when your," I snap my head up, 'That's Hijack's voice!' I thought, 'Coming from the recording studio.' I ran to the door, "somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe the-" I burst into the room, "Ashley?" I cocked my head, "It was you?" She shyly nodded. I ran up to her, "I thought you weren't her!" "I tried to tell you but I guess I got really nervous when I saw you." She smiled. "I'm sorry." I said. She looked up at me and I kissed her.


	37. Chapter 36

**Samantha**

Lissa had set up a camera in the music room, sat me down on a chair and told me to 'watch' that things didn't go wrong. I watched as Jackson kissed Ashley and asked her to be his girlfriend. I couldn't tear my eyes away. I felt a hot tear slip slowly down my cheek. I looked down at my hands that clenched tightly into fists and wrung them out. I looked back up at the screen just as they held each other's hands and walked out the door. Tears welled up in my eyes and they slipped out one after the other. I tried to wipe them away with my sleeves but there were too many. I turned and ran out of the room. I just wanted to go someplace no one would ever find me.

I headed for the roof.


	38. Chapter 37

**Samantha**

I sat on the edge of the roof. The ground far away. I saw figures walking around on the pavement, probably in their free period. I could feel the salty tears slowly rolling down my face, and I watched as one fell down all the way to the ground where I couldn't see it anymore. I hugged my knees to my chest and thought about everything. I thought about how unfair it was for me to be going through this, about Lissa, Celia and Ashley, and about Jackson. The last period bell rung. Sounding throughout the area. I picked myself up off the edge of the roof and left the school. I didn't go home, or to Calvin's house. I went to the park, where it all started. A knife and a park, and that was it. There was no one around me at the time. So I spread my wings, and took off. I flew around the town, breathing in the freshest air I've had in awhile. I flew to the school, and around Calvin's house too. I flew as fast as I could from Calvin's to School and back. That night, I didn't go home. It was the best night I've ever had.


End file.
